1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasting equipment used at broadcasting stations includes, for example, video cameras, video tape recorders (VTRs), and audio transmitters.
Some types of broadcasting equipment are driven by batteries so that they can be used when electrical outlets are not available, such as outdoors or while traveling.
Power consumption of many of such types of broadcasting equipment is great compared with other commercial equipment, and a battery having an electrical power of about 60 to 90 w is required. Therefore, the battery has a great size of, for example, a height of 6 cm, a width of 10 cm, a depth (length) of 17 cm.
When using battery-driven broadcasting equipment, the driving time of one battery is limited. Therefore, in many cases, several charged batteries are prepared, and each of these batteries is used in order.
The battery charger for charging a battery includes a case to be mounted on a desk or a shelf, a battery attachment portion formed with an upward opening in the upper surface of the case for attaching the battery from the above, a charger-side terminal provided on the battery attachment portion, a charger control circuit that is provided inside the case, and a power cable that is connected to a electrical outlet and supplies electrical power to the charger control circuit (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2594139).